1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact camera, and more particularly to a compact camera having a case which is slidable on a camera body and protects a taking lens and other elements while the camera is not used.
2. Description of the Related Art
A new type photo film cartridge, called IX240-type, has been developed and marketed. The IX240-type photo film cartridge can contain the entire length of a photo filmstrip in its shell and thereafter advance the filmstrip out of the shell by rotating its spool in an unwinding direction. The cartridge shell of the IX240-type also has a door member at its film port, to close the interior of the cartridge shell light-tightly. Correspondingly, cameras for use with the IX240-type photo film cartridge are provided with devices for opening the door member and rotating the spool of the cartridge in the unwinding direction after the photo film cartridge is put in a cartridge chamber. Thereby, the photo filmstrip is automatically loaded to make the camera ready for photography.
The photo filmstrip contained in the IX240-type cartridge has a smaller frame area and uses a thinner film base compared to a conventional 135-type photo filmstrip. Accordingly, the IX240-type photo film cartridge is smaller than a 135-type photo film cartridge.
Miniaturization of cameras is one of requirements for improving portability and handiness of the cameras. Even among those cameras using the 135-type photo film cartridge, some are so small as a cigarette pack. Therefore, cameras for use with the IX240-type photo film cartridge can be made smaller than a cigarette pack.
Although portability is improved with a size reduction of the camera, very small cameras are not easy to hold properly for photography. Photographer can sometimes unconsciously rest a finger on a taking lens or a flash window. As a measure to solve this problem, protrusions are provided around the taking lens and the flash unit so as the photographer can keep the finger from the taking lens and the flash window. However, those protrusions around the taking lens and the flash window are bad for the appearance.
A camera having a cap-like slide case is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Application No. 60-60731. The slide case is slidable on a camera body having photographic mechanisms incorporated thereinto, and cover a taking lens, a flash window and a shutter button. Thus, the taking lens and the flash window are protected while the camera is not used. When the slide case is slid to a position uncovering the taking lens and the flash window, the slide case serves as a grip to hold the camera for photography. Because the slide case provides a sufficient gripping space, the taking lens and the flash window are prevented from being blocked by the finger during photography. However, the slide case of this prior art is provided with an opening for exposing the flash window at a center thereof, so dust or the like can be put in between the camera body and the slide case.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/941,571, filed on Sep. 30, 1997, discloses a compact camera having a cap-like slide case. The camera body of this prior art has a plane box shape, whereas its slide case has a shape of square tube, and tightly covers up more than half of the camera body in the closed position. Also, a flash projector and a battery chamber are located in a middle area of the camera body above a taking lens, so the flash projector and the taking lens are simultaneously exposed when the slide case is slid to a working position uncovering the camera body by a certain amount. Therefore, there is no need for providing a specific opening through the slide case for exposing a flash window of the flash projector when the taking lens is uncovered. Thus, this compact camera is efficiently protected against dust. Also, a shutter button is mounted on the slide case, whereas a shutter switch is mounted in the camera body. The shutter button is placed right above the shutter switch when the slide case is set at the working position, so the shutter switch is actuated by depressing the shutter button only while the slide case is in the working position.
Since the red-eye phenomenon is more likely to occur where a flash window is located right above the taking lens, the flash projector of this prior art is designed to pop up away from the taking lens when the flash projector is uncovered from the slide case. In addition, when the slide case reaches the working position, a power switch is turned on, and then a lens barrel of the taking lens is protruded forward from the camera body. When the power switch is turned off, the lens barrel is stowed into the camera body.
Locating the battery chamber above the taking lens contributes to reducing the height of the camera body. However, to provide both the flash projector and the battery chamber in a small room above taking lens involves so many restrictions that it the flash projector and the battery chamber of the prior art are not sufficiently handy, but rather affect adversely on the layout of other elements.
According to this prior art, if the battery runs out while the slide case is in the working position, the lens barrel is left in the protruded position until a new battery is loaded. The slide case is left opened and cannot protect the taking lens then.
Since the shutter button is to be placed right above the shutter switch and the power switch is to be turned on when the slide case comes to the working position, it is necessary to click-stop the slide case precisely at the working position. In addition, because the flash projector and the lens barrel protrude out of the camera body when the slide case is opened up to the working position, if the slide case is not securely held at the working position, the slide case may loosely slide and crash into the flash projector or the lens barrel. It is possible to electrically check if the slide case reaches the working position, to electrically turn on the power switch and activate a device for holding the slide case at the working position. However, it is preferable in view of cost and mounting space to have the slide case held at the working position without any electricity. In order to improve the workability of the camera, it is also desirable to provide locking mechanisms for holding the slide case at appropriate positions on the camera body.
On the other hand, since the IX240-type photo film cartridge has the door member at its film port, if the photo film cartridge with the door member open is exposed to ambient light, the photo filmstrip contained in the cartridge shell is fogged. Therefore, the IX240-type camera for use with the IX240-type photo film cartridge conventionally has a latching mechanism incorporated into a lid of the cartridge chamber, such that the latching mechanism stops the lid from opening so long as the door member is open. However, the latching mechanism has been an obstacle to the miniaturization of the IX240-type camera, and also a factor that increase the cost.